Recently, services have been used such that devices such as business servers of service users are disposed in a data center and such that management servers of the data center manage the devices. In such services, the management servers store log data of devices under management.
Patent document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-128901
Patent document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-106655
Patent document 3: Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2014-502767
Patent document 4: U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012/0179646
Patent document 5 U.S. Patent Publication No. 2014/0149466